A Woman's Touch
by DeadlyGodiva
Summary: It's been 8, long, months since William has joined his new "family". And all is well, except with Darla. How exactly does one deal with an annoying childe? This features physical discipline, mostly of the c/p variety. And also some naughty British words.


A Woman's Touch

Disclaimer: Just another one of my ideas put to type.

Author's note: I rarely write this sort of fiction, so just due to that really I decided to post it. Nothing too fancy, just felt up to doing something different, and it will be somewhat OOC, but if it weren't then what fun would it be to write it? However, if you aren't comfortable with discipline being had between a female and a male, F/m in other words, then skip this one; it will not be to your liking. And with that out of the way now…on with the story. Oh, and I may make this into a small series, not sure if my muse feels up to it so I'll see in time.

* * *

"What are you going to do about him!"

"I'm not the one mad at the boy."

"But you are his—keeper."

"He isn't a pet love."

"Behaves as badly as one, and not half as cute. You don't beat him nearly enough."

He snorted behind the book he held as he sat reading in soft candlelight.

"I beat the childe plenty, when he deserves it."

"Well you're in luck, because he does tonight. Now go and take care of him."

"I am not one of the servants Darla; you will not order me to do anything."

At his words a ruby red lip curled up and revealed descended, razor-sharp fangs that made the woman's, generally docile, features appear primal and dangerous.

"Angelus—this is all your fault. I am not ordering you, I am 'telling' you to go and deal with that spoiled brat _you_ decided, without my consent mind you, to keep."

"Dru is the one who claimed him and enjoys his company, meaning you and I don't have to entertain the girl at all hours. Was it not you who always complained she never left us be?"

"She could have gotten a puppy, a kitten, a ruddy pony for that matter. I never once, however, said I thought she needed a 'vampire' companion of her own."

"It's only fair."

Angelus shut his book crisply, no longer interested in it, and gazed at his irate mate.

"If you feel the boy needs discipline, then do it yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"If William is that much a bother to you, go and take it out on him, not on me."

Darla folded her arms across her copious bosom.

"Who said I _don't_ want to take it out on you? And when is the last time you saw me discipline anybody?"

"Perhaps that is your problem with the childe. He brings that side out in you and you're resisting your instincts."

"You're reaching Angelus."

"Am I? William isn't the first we've had here, certainly not the first to annoy you my darlin`—"

Angelus stood then behind Darla, hands encasing her impossibly small waist as he nuzzled her long, glossy blonde hair away from her pale white neck, planting a soft kiss on each inch of skin he uncovered on his way down to one of her bared shoulders.

"Yet you act as if he dares to even make his presence known it is worthy of the rack."

Darla sighed inaudibly, she always hated how he could so easily defuse her anger, and turned her eyes up to give him a partly amused look.

"Nice try."

A slick grin spread across the man's mouth.

"I weren't finished love."

"For now you are. Besides, Dru will be looking to hunt soon and I'm not in the mood to spend half the night chasing after her. She could do with some Daddy/daughter time anyhow."

"Bah—"

Angelus nipped Darla's shoulder gently, his teeth nicking the porcelain delicate skin and he drew out a small mouthful of blood which he savored for a moment.

She shivered and smiled.

"Go—before she wakes the whole house with her screams of hunger."

Allowing him to capture her lips and bruise them in a passionate kiss first, she then roughly pushed him off and away when she felt his hands beginning to toy with and tug at the ties on the back of her dress's bodice.

Men.

Darla straightened her clothes and rearranged her hair attentively.

Just as she was finishing up she caught a giddy squealing noise that was followed by a falsely gruff admonishment coming from the back of the house.

With Angelus and Dru on their way out to prowl for prey, Darla stood in the parlor alone, indecisive and quiet.

What he'd said to her before in passing kept reverberating in her head for some reason.

It was true that she had come across many fledgling vampires, both she and others had turned, that'd got under her skin, irritating her some, but not as this William did.

He just…set her off.

If Darla didn't feel like hauling off and slapping him across the mouth as hard as she could, she entertained ideas and plans of how she could get rid of him for good without having to deal with a heartbroken Dru and furious Angelus.

The boy was just—so…young.

Too young for that matter.

Perhaps in her old age she had lost the ability to have patience enough with such naivety and childishness on a regular basis, but it was as if he was 25 going on 3 most of the time and she could see no reason to entertain him or his behavior.

Angelus was so good about bringing childeren home to live, but he was an absolute pushover when it came to raising them properly.

Now her old master, he had run such an orderly, disciplined home where all knew their place, and rules were understood and followed without complaint.

But her mate had rebelled against that age-old regime, as he had done in his old human home once upon a time, and when he went about creating their home he refused to change his stance on the customary clan structure.

And even though the chaos could get on her nerves, she was able to still deal with her 'family' fairly well, until William.

He was not family, he was merely a mistake of Dru's that, by some miracle, had survived the young girl's most recent siring attempt.

It would have been kinder to just have staked him and put the sad creature out of his misery straightaway, and then he wouldn't have had so many chances to cause her so much with his stupidity.

Darla inwardly cursed herself for even spending this much of her time thinking about the boy when he was locked up in the attic, meaning she would have, at least, one peaceful night at home for the first time in the longest.

* * *

Roving through the house, unable to settle any one place for one reason or another, she looked for something to occupy her time with.

The quietest creak that would have escaped a typical human ear sounded like a clashing symbol in hers and Darla's swan like neck snapped to one side as her eyes flickered vibrantly.

"Ahh! Sorry, sorry!"

She hauled William up from his hiding place where he crouched, hoping to go undetected, and hurled him down onto a méridienne which had been placed in the center of the room.

"Did I not banish you to the attic for the night?"

"I…it—it was cold up there…"

Darla pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her eyes.

"I have tried, my very best, to be tolerant with you. To not _kill _you…but after all you did today, all you put me through, and you dare to defy me still…?"

William gulped nervously, squirming around uneasily as he felt terror, frozen and frigid, flowing through his veins like ice water.

"I—I'm sorry I just—"

Angelus always warned him, no matter what, to watch what he said or did around Darla.

The woman was the strongest and most powerful of them all, even over Angelus which he could hardly believe.

But he had seen her once before demonstrate the hidden demon that lay underneath her femininely elegant frame, and it was not a sight he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he would ever forget.

William lifted his head to dare a peek up at Darla's face and what he saw made him nearly whimper out loud in fright.

She had fully transformed into her vampire self, something she only ever did when preparing to attack someone, outside of Angelus or Dru anyway and he was neither, and wouldn't be able to call upon them to protect him either.

"Darla…Darla please—please I'm sorry, I won't—I'll go back!"

A snarl sounded as she practically flew across the floor, her speed making it impossible for him to even see her approaching until he felt himself pulled up from the chair.

William braced as best he could for the amount agony he could only imagine he was about to feel, but he was left gasping in shock instead as he realized he was now lying over Darla's lap.

This was unexpected, very.

His blue eyes were wide and he couldn't think of what the woman had planned with him in such a position until he felt her nimble fingers undressing the lower half of his body.

"Now wait a bloody—"

William tried to push up from Darla's lap to argue with her but he found he couldn't, and not without trying.

With just her left hand centered on his back, it held him in place despite his best efforts to wiggle or work himself free.

Not even Angelus had ever managed to keep him so controlled effortlessly.

It was as if he was a helpless puppet and she had hold of his strings; there was no move he could make unless she allowed it, frustrating and infuriating him to no end.

And then he felt his breeches aggressively stripped down his thin legs and yanked completely off of him.

"Stop! You haven't the right!"

His voice was the only part of him he still had some control over, so he used it to express the offended fury he felt at being treated like a child with no choice but to take what he was being put through.

Her only response, if it could be called that, was to tear his stockings and underpants both right off of him next, leaving the young man entirely nude from the waist down.

No woman but Dru had ever seen him in such a state, and even around her he was still a little bit shy and unsure of himself.

The humiliation he felt knowing Darla was now getting a good eyeful of his naked bits was almost too much for his sensitive soul to bear.

But William soon found he would not have much time to dwell on his shame when it seemed as if a sack of heavy bricks had just crashed down against his vulnerable bottom without warning.

"Ooowww!"

He screeched piercingly and twisted his neck as best he could to see what on the earth the woman was using on him.

It wasn't possible—it couldn't be.

Darla's fiendish face grinned down at him and she lifted her hand up again.

Her hand?

She had hit him with her blasted _hand_?

He thought Angelus had a hand of stone, but all the whacks he'd taken from the man couldn't even compare to the power and strength behind just the one smack Darla had just given him.

Worry filled William's eyes and heart, making him sick to his stomach.

One smack turned into three, which turned into five, and then seven, and then ten, and on and on she went, her hand connecting with one cheek, and then the other, and then both together at the same time.

No one would have thought it possible to be spanked to death, but William was not so far from believing such a notion as it seemed as if Darla intended either smack or scorch his bum right off of his body.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want me to, next time, I swear Darla, please! _**Please**_!"

Darla held back nothing, allowing every bit of the hostility and exasperation she'd felt towards the boy for months to fuel her arm.

His cries and pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears; she only wanted to hit him, hurt him, break him.

If Angelus didn't wish to teach the boy his proper place then she would.

If she let him live.

William was positive he was going to be hobbled for the rest of his life when Darla switched up her area of attack and she started in on the back, and the insides, of his thighs.

"OWW! You bloody **bitch**!"

Delirious from the unbearable pain he had no idea what he was saying, but she was in a most unforgiving mood.

Darla wrenched William up to stand on his unsteady feet and back handed him across the right side of his face.

As soon as he'd managed to recover from that shock and bring his head back forward she slapped the other side with the same level of ferociousness.

He broke down further, holding his throbbing, aching face in his hands which now felt as if it'd been held to a hot flame until the skin blistered.

She whirled him back around and jerked his slender body again over her lap, dealing out more smacks in a single minute than there was as many seconds with which to count them all.

William blubbered and howled freely, it was too much of a sensory overload for him to keep up with which parts hurt worse.

Everything hurt, from head to toe, and the excruciating agony was turning him into nothing more than the sniveling, snotty, little boy that Darla had seen inside of him the very first moment he'd been introduced to her.

"Pathetic brat."

Her words were dull and cruel and his shivering frame physically recoiled from the verbal abuse coupled with the physical.

Now she was bored.

William's voice was so horse and raw from continuously screaming that he could barely bleat out in pain any longer, and his bottom and thighs had been so very beaten the whole area was horribly swollen and visibly damaged beyond belief.

Darla didn't feel in the mood of having to deal with broken skin and blood that might stain her dress should she continue to punish him, and she did feel a little calmer at least.

"Alright, I'm finished with you. Get up."

She pushed at him to move on off her knees but he didn't budge an inch.

Rolling her eyes, Darla's face relaxed back into its usual human appearance.

"Must I do everything…?"

A swift shove from her petite hands sent William sprawling down onto the floor.

"There. Much better."

Darla's palms smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress that were now present thanks to the boy wriggling all around.

"You will need to learn to take your punishment quietly and without moving around so much. Why he won't bother to teach simple—"

Her rant was cut short and she blinked, astounded, down at the boy who had managed to pull himself up some, and now knelt on the cold floor, his head resting in her lap.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry—so sorry Mummy…I'll be a good boy…"

Of course, of course this would happen the _one _time she decided to just go with her "instincts".

She was_ so_ going to get Angelus for this.

Yet, it was strange.

William undoubtedly was lost in old memories, feelings, and emotions, but—

He rubbed his injured left cheek against the silken satin of her dress, holding fast to the material gathered up in both fists.

Darla wasn't sure what spurred her on but she took a couple of fingers and used them to brush back the curls, that were nearly matted down with sweat, framing the crown of William's head.

He pressed in closer to her, as if all else was forgotten except his want of her, of her body and touch.

She prided herself on having been born without a single maternal bone in her body; even when she was human she'd never, ever felt matronly towards anyone, regardless of age, relation, or situation.

So what then was this churning within her breast?

Making her treat him with— actual kindness.

Darla scoffed at her moment of human weakness and started to lift the toe of one shoe to kick the little puppy away so she could go.

But William lifted his chin just before she could, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears and expression of the genuinely deprived variety.

"Do you forgive me Mummy…?"

"I am not your Mummy, you idiot!"

"You truly are utterly useless William."

"What an absolute waste you are."

Those cutting responses and more all sat at the end of her tongue, ready to be spewed out with as much malice as the woman could muster up.

"Yes."

Combing through William's tightly coiled locks of hair, Darla nodded, speaking wholly from some place, somewhere inside of her that she never had before, that she'd never even known had, or could have, existed.

"Mummy forgives you, sweet boy…"

For Darla the moment was a fleeting, one time lapse in reality; she was merely playing along with the child's delusions as her good deed for the next century or so, the only reasonable explanation.

And for William, as he finally experienced the tender touch of Darla that was more wonderful than he had dared allowed himself to imagine it could be, he stared out of hooded eyes, smiling slyly.

Angelus had been right after all, there _was_ a mother inside of Darla.

Now all that was left for them to do was figure out how to reach her without risking William's very life in the process.

Well, one thing at a time.


End file.
